Arms In The Dark
by TrippinOverMyFandoms
Summary: Oliver never told Slade about the nightmares. What Slade never told Oliver is that he knew.


**I should have been sleeping when I started this at 11am but I have been desperate for Sladiver fluff and since Fanfiction is seriously lacking I thought I'd write one of my own. So in advance, sorry for any typos as I am writing this half sick and kind of sleepy. I will try to fix them in the morning. Also if you check out my YouTube channel Trippin Over My Fandoms I will have a Slade x Oliver video up. When you're reading this it'll probably already exist but as I'm writing this I haven't even started so...**

 **Anyway!! I hope you enjoy this random Drabble I came up with.**

Oliver never told Slade about the nightmares. Some nights they were simple. Random fears strewn together in his subconscious that left him haunted in the morning and unable to fully focus on Slade's rigorous training the next morning. Other nights it was like he was reliving the boat accident and it would result in a night terror so vivid he'd wake up suddenly, glancing at the body across the plane ever now and again to make sure he hadn't woken him up, trying desperately to keep the tears silent.

Slade never told Oliver that he knew. He knew the other would be jolted out of his sleep every once in a while from something he could only guess at. The only part he didn't know was how shaken it left the younger later. When this happened he's usually lay still and listen to see if Oliver went back to sleep. Once Slade was satisfied he was he too would drift back to sleep. It wasn't until tonight he heard just how frightened the nightmares left him.

It was just another night. They were still trying to figure out what to do about Fyres. After the failure with the plane they were more or less left with nothing to do escape wise but Slade wouldn't give up that easily.

They had done everything as normal. Only a few short hours after they had both fallen asleep Oliver was suddenly thrown into one of the more terrible dreams he had had on the island. It was one of the more tossed together kind. A mix of the boat and people he loves being upset with him or someone else in the place of Sara and his father. Tonight was as well one of the ones where he dreamed things had gone worse with Yoa Fei and Fyres. It didn't help that it was also the night he had first dreamed that instead of Billy Wintergreen being under the mask of the mad that had tortured him it was Slade.

At some point it reached a peak of fear inside Oliver that he couldn't take it anymore and he forced himself awake. He hadn't shot upright instead suddenly waking up with a gasp, as if he couldn't get enough air. He was drenched in sweat and he wasn't sure if it was from the humidity or from the terrors his subconscious had subjected him to.

After he had finally gotten enough air in his lungs to stop himself from panting the tears took over. He nearly choked himself a few times trying to surpress it and, much to his dismay, made a few small and pained noises as a result.

Slade had heard him long before he even woke up. The kid had a tendency to toss and turn some nights and tonight was one. He was going to let it go as usual, knowing it would pass, but when he heard the little noises he knew he couldn't let it go on anymore,

Quietly he stood up from his makeshift bed on his side of the plane and walked silently over to Oliver's side. There was very little light so it wasn't until Slade was only a few inches away did Oliver notice that the Australian was there. At fist he didn't even recognize him and sat up suddenly but once Slade had placed a worried hand on his shoulder he relaxed a little.

"Hey kid," Slade whispered, trying to drop the usual defenses persona he constantly kept up so he could calm Oliver down, "You alright?" He was actually concerned for the blonde. He knew what he was going through. He had had his own nightmares during his time on Lian Yu, most about the plane crash and some of the after events he was rushed into, and whereas some of his own weren't as severe as Oliver's could get he still knew and understood.

Oliver nodded. "I am now." He said, his voice cracked and broken. He was shaking however and he was trying to force the awful imagines from his mind. "Take a few deep breaths." Slade had instructed, hoping he could get the younger to calm down fully. Oliver nodded again as he turned and reached out to Slade, trying to steady himself. He did as told and sure enough he wasn't shaking so badly.

"You good?" Slade wasn't exactly the best at comforting words so he was happy to let the kid balance on him if needed like now. Once again Oliver nodded and at this Slade pulled the blonde closer and settled into the bed. He wrapped his arms around him in a protective manner and Oliver soon let out an exhausted sign as he tried to get comfortable against Slade.

He'd never admit it but he had already grown attached to Oliver. Slade felt like he was his responsibility now, especially with how young he was. He would protect the other with everything in him and anyone be dammed if they tried to hurt Oliver Queen while Slade Wilson was alive to protect him.

 **Okay so it is almost midnight now and I'm kinda happy with how this turned out. I hoped you guys liked it and I'm kinda impressed with how I was able to type this up in an hour while I was tired. Proof my best ideas come when I can barely keep my eyes open. Or at least the ideas I can finish.**

 **So once again I hope you liked it and sorry for any errors.**

 **TTFN!!!**


End file.
